


Games and Guitars

by the_strange_bookworm



Series: A Day In The Life of Mileven [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, and big brother mike, and cute sisterly el, just adorable fluff, who else loves guitar-playing mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_bookworm/pseuds/the_strange_bookworm
Summary: Headcanon:Mike can play guitar and he always plays songs for his ElOrMike is an adorable boyfriend AND big brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS THE BOOKWORM! So this is a really popular headcanon and I decided to merge it with an equally adorable headcanon: Mike being a great big brother to Holly while Holly adores El. I just kept it short and sweet, maybe to make up for the angst of my first fic ENJOY!!

"Let's play hide and seek!" Holly said as she jumped on Mike on the couch. 

"Ow! Okay okay, Hol!" Mike said as he picked her up and sat her on the floor. He looked down at her with a stern face and Holly's smile fell. Even El looked nervous. Then Mike's face broke into a goofy grin. "One.." he started. 

"Mike!" El giggled as Holly pulled her off the couch. 

"Run Ellie! First one caught gets tickled!" Holly yelled. The two girls ran out of the living room as Mike stood up and faced the wall. 

They both ran up the stairs hand in hand before breaking apart. Holly went for Nancy's room while El went for Mike's. She looked around at the mess of his room, and listened. She could still hear Mike yelling out the numbers. He was still in the twenties, so she had a lot of time. She pulled open Mike's closet and ducked inside. She still had slight claustrophobia but thanks to Joyce and Hopper, she'd learned to manage it. But Mike didn't know that. _He wouldn't look here,_ she thought. 

While she waited, she practiced the breathing exercises Hopper taught her. _In and out. In and out._  She focused on the many things in the closet, like Joyce told her. Then something unfamiliar caught her eye. It was oddly-shaped, looked kinda like a big wooden pear with a long wooden stick attached to it. It had strings too, she noticed. She moved closer to it. She moved her fingers across the strings, then gasped as it sounded. She moved the strings again, mesmerized by the sound, and kept playing and giggling to herself. At least for the short time before the closet door was thrown open and she was blinded by sunlight. _Oops, too loud._

"Gotcha!" Mike yelled. Suddenly, El found herself getting the tickle of her life. She squealed as Mike's fingers scurried over her sides and they both laughed until their vision was clouded by tears. But Mike didn't stop.

"Mike! Mike...stop...please," El gasped. And stop he did as El accidentally knocked over the guitar making it fall on his back. 

"Ow!" Mike squealed. He lifted his hands and carefully lifted the guitar, letting El finally get a full breath of air.

"Oh Mike, Mike I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," El said, stuttering and completely shocked by what she just did. 

"It's okay, El," Mike wheezed as he squeezed out of the cramped closet. He helped El up and they dusted themselves off. 

Suddenly Holly came rushing into the room. "I win!" she said triumphantly.

"Yes you did," Mike sighed. "Where were you hiding?"

"In Nancy's room," she said. "I'm gonna get mama's cookies. C'mon!"

"We'll be down, go ahead," Mike said as he started towards the door. He turned back to call El as Holly noisily ran down the stairs. El was staring at the guitar still lying on the floor of the closet. "You know, if you weren't strumming so loudly I wouldn't have caught you," he joked. She stayed fixed on the instrument. 

"Mike...what's that?" she asked tentatively. 

"Oh it's a guitar," he replied, picking it up and sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, guitar!" El exclaimed. "Jonathan told me about it."

"Cool," Mike said. "Have you heard guitar music before?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Jonathan taught her a lot about music by letting her listen to his mixtapes. He'd already gotten her into David Bowie and The Beatles. 

"My mom told me to learn either sports or guitar so obviously I chose guitar," he joked then blushed suddenly. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I kinda wanted to at least be able to play something before I showed you."

El nodded again in forgiveness. "Can you?" she said. 

"Huh?" Mike replied, confused. 

"Play," she said slowly. "Guitar." She pointed at the instrument in his arms. 

"Oh! Right," he said, fumbling with the strings. _Don't mess up,_ he thought to himself. _Yeah, like that isn't gonna happen when she's staring at me like that._ He took a deep breath and started playing. 

El gasped. It was the first chords to 'Every Breath You Take', one of her favorites. She inched closer to the guitar, her look of mesmerization breaking into a tiny smile. Mike grinned at El, so awed by the beauty of a simple song. _Just like her_ , he thought. _Simply beautiful._

She started laughing. _Oh my god she's like an angel,_ he thought as her soft laughter filled his ears. That's when he realized she was laughing at him, who's been playing the same chord for half a minute straight. He quickly stopped his hands and blushed while looking down at the floor. "Sorry, forgot the chords," he mumbled. 

El just giggled. "More?" she asked hopefully. 

Mike shook his head. "That's all I know so far," he said, then regretted it when her face fell. "Sorry, El," he mumbled again. 

This time El shook her head. "Don't say sorry," she said smiling. Mike smiled back gratefully. 

Once again they were interrupted, this time by Karen Wheeler instead of Holly. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the pair, Mike holding his guitar with El at his feet. "I just made some cookies. Do you want some?" 

"Sure mom," Mike said casually. El nodded in agreement. 

"Well then you better come down quick before Holly devours all of them," she informed them.

As they followed the adult downstairs, El leaned in to whisper in Mike's ear, "Can you play again tomorrow?" Mike smiled widely and whispered back, "Of course, El."

The next day, he did play for El again and even though it was the same song as before, she still loved it. Eventually Mike would learn more songs to play for her, and when he got good enough, 'Here Comes The Sun' would become her next favorite. One day El would even become confident enough to sing along to his guitar and god was it the most beautiful sound ever to reach Mike's ears. But right now they were sitting at the kitchen counter eating cookies and laughing as Holly got chocolate all over her face.

"I know what to play next!" Holly said.

"What now Hol?" El asked.

 _Oh no_ , Mike thought with horror.  _Please not-_

"Barbie!"

"Yay!"

_Ugghhh..._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mike XD
> 
> Did you like it? Comment if you wanna give some notes:)


End file.
